Hogar
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: "... También estaba segura de que era correcto eso que decían por ahí: no hay lugar como el hogar. Y el suyo tenía nombre y apellido. "


_Hola a todos._

 _Ya sé que es día de actualización pero lo consulté en la pagina y a la mayoría le pareció bien la idea de publicar el One-Shot que había prometido (tarde, lo sé) y que la actualización de La Camarera... la pasara para el día viernes. Me disculpo con aquel que esperaba actualización. Los dejo con el OS y ya saben... cualquier cosa a los comentarios, a la pagina o a mi Twitter._

 _Buen comienzo de año para todos._

* * *

 **Hogar**

* * *

—Beth, lo digo por cuarta vez, deja de comer y ve por tu bolso ya. Vamos con retraso, hija.

Se suponía que ya debía estar de camino a Lima. Es más, según ella y sus perfectos cálculos, ya deberían haber recorrido poco más de la mitad del camino.

Había pasado Navidad en Los Ángeles, lugar en el que vivía hacía años, y había sido un fiasco total. Ella y Beth, porque esas fechas festivas las pasaba con su hija, habían asistido a una fiesta organizada por quien se suponía, y se esperaba, sería su nuevo equipo de trabajo. Jamás se había aburrido tanto en su vida como lo hizo esa noche, y una mirada a la jovencita de ojos azules y cabellos rubios le confirmó que esa sensación era compartida. En ese momento decidió que no pasaría por ese calvario también en Año Nuevo. Por ende, nada más llegar a su departamento, acordó con Beth terminar el año en su antiguo hogar junto a Judy, su madre.

Hacía poco más de seis meses que no visitaba a la mujer, y debía admitir que se sentía algo culpable por eso. Tuvo que enterarse por teléfono que su madre había encontrado novio, porque no había podido viajar a su viejo pueblo cuando Judy lo anunció. También se enteró por el mismo medio que su hermana mayor esperaba un tercer hijo que anunció en otra cena familiar a la cual tampoco había asistido. En su defensa, podía decir que su ausencia se debía al trabajo y, a pesar de ser cierto, de igual forma sonaría a excusa. A pesar de no serlo.

Una parte de ella sentía que se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas en su vida. Cosas esenciales. La otra parte le recordaba que eso era el sacrificio que debía hacer para darle lo mejor a Beth. Y cuando se trataba de su hija no había término medio. No había tiempo para nada más que pensar en lo mejor para la adolescente.

Aunque a veces quisiera matarla, como en ese momento.

No necesitó preguntar qué fue lo que pasó para causar el retraso en su hija porque lo supo perfectamente cuando entró, minutos después de haber despertado, a la habitación que la adolescente ocupaba los días que estaba con ella. Los restos del despertador descansaban en el suelo, completamente irreparables. Era el tercero que Beth rompía en esa semana solo por recordarle lo temprano que debía levantarse.

—Y agradecería que recogieras tus cosas —agregó bajando las escaleras—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, cielo?

Al igual que con los despertadores rotos, otra historia que se repetía en su día a día con Beth, era el desastre de la joven con su ropa. Todos los días era la misma historia desde que su hija tuvo sentido de la realidad.

Al parecer, Beth pensaba que el cesto de la ropa sucia era cualquier lugar de la casa, por muy recóndito que sea. Daba igual si era el suelo de madera de la sala, la isla de mármol de la cocina, el armario de su habitación, el escritorio de su oficina, la alacena con la compra semanal. Quinn ya no sabía en qué idioma decirle que el cesto de la ropa sucia era el cesto de la ropa sucia, no toda la casa. Su hija, consciente o inconscientemente, procesaba esa información pero no la llevaba a cabo. Para su propia desesperación y molestia.

Siempre había algo de Beth para recoger en la casa. Ya sea un par de zapatos —de diferente color, por supuesto. Vaya uno a saber dónde estaba el par correcto—, una blusa, pantalones, alguna falda de lentejuelas en color chillón con la capacidad de dejar ciego a cualquier persona, un traje de baño que debería estar guardado en el altillo junto con el resto de la ropa de verano, un par de medias que ya ni deberían existir y un par de guantes que había dejado de usar varios, muchísimos, años atrás.

—Lo usé cuando tenía cinco años, ¿Cómo puedes tirar algo que un valor tan sentimental como eso? —había señalado, exageradamente, la adolescente cuando Quinn había insinuado tirar a la basura el par de guantes—. ¿No dicen que las madres suelen guardar esas cosas? ¿Qué clase de madre insensible eres?

Como respuesta, Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Convivir con una adolescente de dieciséis años por momentos era asombroso. Al menos el cuarenta y tres por ciento del tiempo lo era. El otro cincuenta y siete por ciento era una constante desesperación. Amaba a su hija y podía decir que era la cosa más adorable del planeta, pero no podía negar que lo único que parecía poner en movimiento el cerebro de Beth era la música, el internet y la comida. Sobre todo la comida.

La adolescente apareció en escena asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Quinn reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio las mejillas de su hija hinchadas, de alimento obviamente. Cualquier parecido de la pequeña rubia con un ardilla era pura coincidencia. Fingió indiferencia y desvió la mirada cuando los ojos azul cielo de su hija se clavaron en los de ella. No quería darle a Beth el poder de engatusarla, como siempre lo hacía.

—Se suponía que ya debíamos estar de camino a Lima, y todavía ni salimos de casa, Beth —espetó tirando la ropa tirada de su hija en el cesto correspondiente—. Dime que por lo menos has hecho tu equipaje como te ordené que lo hicieras anoche.

—Está hecha desde que acordamos viajar.

—Como se nota que quieres irte de aquí, ¿Eh? —señaló encaminándose hacia su habitación. Su hija siguió sus pasos.

—No se trata de eso, mami —aclaró Beth tirándose en la cama de su madre. Quinn ordenó un _«Nada de comida en la cama»_ por lo que la adolescente gruñó a modo de protesta. Dejó la porción de pizza en la mesa de luz antes de continuar su defensa—. Amo estar contigo pero… Pero ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Los Ángeles no es mi hogar, no lo siento como tal. Y aunque no lo digas, o lo niegues como siempre lo haces, tampoco es el tuyo. No te sientes cómoda aquí. Lo he visto.

—Y yo he visto que no te has movido aun —señaló con intenciones de desviar la conversación—. Así que prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos ya.

Esperó a que su hija saliera de su habitación antes de tirarse en su cama mirando al techo. Por supuesto que Los Ángeles no se sentía como su hogar, no como debería sentirlo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a abandonar la ciudad. Puede que no se sintiera como su hogar pero su lugar de trabajo estaba allí, sus amigos. Bueno, amigos no pero sí sus conocidos más cercanos. Aunque debía admitir que deseaba alguna oferta de trabajo que la obligara a irse de allí. De esa forma, atribuiría su cambio de ciudad a su profesión y no a su propio deseo, porque creía que desear irse de esa ciudad era señal de fracaso. Y Quinn Fabray jamás fracasaba.

Bueno, solo una vez.

Ok, tres veces.

Hace muchos años atrás.

Antes de que pudiera perderse en recuerdos del pasado —recuerdos dolorosos, obviamente—, se puso de pie nuevamente recogiendo todo para iniciar, de una vez por todas y solo por unos días, el viaje a su pueblo natal. Solo esperaba pasar Año Nuevo de manera completamente diferente a como había pasado Navidad. Cruzó los dedos y rezó fervientemente para que así fuera.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Dayton, condado de Montgomery, estaba repleto de personas, como de costumbre. Se maldijo haber viajado el mismo día de Año Nuevo al ver que apenas se podía transitar por el lugar. Debería haber viajado días antes y así evitarse los atropellos de los transeúntes, el malhumor, los retrasos, las miradas asesinas y los contantes _«¿Ya llegamos? Tengo hambre»_ por parte de Beth.

Una vez fuera del edificio, tras haber sido empujada más veces de las que quisiera recordar, dejó escapar un resoplido entre molesto y aliviado. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de paz interior y se ordenó a sí misma no sucumbir al malhumor que había provocado dicho viaje. Ese día no era para pasarlo malhumorada, era para pasarlo alegre y en familia. Sonriendo a más no poder, y de ser posible, emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia. Gruñó, de la misma forma que lo hacia su hija, al darse cuenta que emborracharse no podía ser parte de su plan a seguir. Beth estaría presente, toda su familia lo estaría —y por familia se refería a Santana y Brittany—, por ende no podía dar un mal ejemplo.

 _«Emborracharse: descartado»_ , anotó en su lista mental.

El sonido de un claxon llamó por completo su atención, antes de que pudiera decir algo o reaccionar al respecto, su hija ya estaba corriendo hacia un Sedán de color negro que se encontraba estacionado cerca de ellas. Quinn frunció el entrecejo con molestia y se preparó para soltarle una reprimenda a su hija cuando del vehículo bajó una mujer que ella conocía muy bien.

Cabello marrón oscuro, poco más de un metro sesenta de altura, detrás de esos lentes oscuros que llevaba puesto se encontraban unos ojos verdes que, Quinn sospechaba, lo único que parecían reflejar era amor puro. Sobre todo hacia Beth, quien en ese momento abrazaba a la mujer como si su vida se fuera en ello.

—¡Mira como ha crecido mi pequeña! —exclamó la mujer abrazando con fuerzas a Beth—. Dos semanas sin verte y estas más alta que yo.

—No exageres, mamá —protestó la pequeña rubia soltándose del agarre. Se giró de nuevo hacia Quinn, como pudo porque la otra mujer volvió a abrazarla, y agregó—: Shelby dijo que estaría estos días por Lima, y pensé en invitarla a pasar Año Nuevo con nosotras, la abuela y las tías. No te molesta, ¿No?

¿Qué respuesta iba a darle a su hija si la otra madre de la misma estaba parada frente a ellas? No le disgustaba la presencia de Shelby Corcoran, la madre adoptiva de Beth, pero, si tenía que ser honesta, le hubiese gustado que su hija consultara con ella sus invitados. No tenía problemas con Shelby, la mujer se había hecho cargo de su hija cuando ella no pudo y le estaría eternamente agradecida por eso, pero como buena madre celosa que era, no podía evitar sentirse, de alguna forma, amenazada por la presencia de la mujer.

Cuando era más joven, al comienzo de sus veinte años, sentía la constante necesidad de competir con la directora teatral por el cariño de Beth. Si Shelby le daba un obsequio a la pequeña, ella se obligaba a darle dos, tres si era necesario. Con el correr de los años aprendió que un regalo de más no haría que se ganara el cariño de su hija. Beth le enseñó eso cuando una tarde, la pequeña tendría diez u once años, le dijo _«Sabes que tú eres mi madre también, ¿No? Puedo tener dos mamás y quererlas por igual. Mamá Shelby dice que tengo un corazón como el del rinoceronte, enorme, ¿No es suficiente eso para ti?»._ Desde ese entonces, dejó de competir. Aunque a veces no puede evitar sentirse menos querida por su hija. Algo completamente absurdo y estúpido.

Por otro lado, debía ser honesta. No se esperaba la presencia de Shelby en su antiguo pueblo. En su cabeza, no encontraba alguna razón para que la mujer estuviera allí y no en su adorado Nueva York. Y si tenía que ser honesta de nuevo, una parte de ella no quería encontrar razones. No cuando comenzaba a sospechar que la visita de Shelby no sería la única que tendría ese día. Aun perdida en sus pensamientos, rogó porque eso no pasara. No estaba preparada. Creía estarlo pero pensar en esa posibilidad, la desestabilizaba por completo. De repente se sintió con quince años menos, suspirando de amor por alguien que sabía que jamás iba a tener.

Beth chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos evitó que profundizara más en esos recuerdos, y también que retrocediera al momento en el cual fracasó por primera vez. Por como la miraban los ojos azules de su hija, y los verdes de Shelby, era más que evidente que habían notado su falta de movimientos.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí. No… no hay problema, Beth —terminó diciendo—. Shelby puede unirse a nosotras.

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó la adolescente ignorando, quizás, el estado extraño de su madre.

Obviamente podía engañar a Beth pero por la mirada que le dedicó Shelby, supo que no correría con la misma suerte en cuanto a la mujer. Puede que haya competido con la directora teatral por el amor de su hija pero no podía negar que la mujer de cabellos oscuros se había convertido en una segunda madre para ella también. Quizás no estaban todo el tiempo en contacto pero si lo suficiente como para crear un vínculo profundo. Había confianza entre ellas. Si Shelby tenía un problema, podían hablarlo entre sí; y si era Quinn quien no estaba pasando por un buen momento, sabía que con la mujer siempre tendría un abrazo disponible.

Al vivir tan lejos de su familia, prácticamente había aprendido, o se había acostumbrado, a no recibir un gesto tan cariñoso como un abrazo. Brittany y Beth eran las únicas que, cada tanto le ofrecían uno. Con un poco de suerte, recibía uno de Santana. Y con «suerte» se refería a cuando la joven de orígenes latinos se encontraba ebria. No se quejaba de la escasez de abrazos, tenía todo el amor que podía pedir u ofrecer a cambio. Era solo que, a veces, necesitaba que alguien la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

La soledad que sentía en Los Ángeles era lo que más detestaba del lugar. Era entonces cuando admitía que su hija tenía razón, aquella ciudad jamás se sentiría como un hogar. No cuando su madre estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ella, o su hija vivía en la otra punta del país con su madre adoptiva. Sabía que era momento de un cambio, lo venía presintiendo y pensando hacía tiempo ya pero… ¿Estaba preparada para dejar Los Ángeles sin sentir que había fracasado?

—Sí, no tenemos descanso alguno —escuchó que decía Shelby.

En qué momento se subió al Sedan de la mujer, eso era algo que no sabría decir con exactitud. ¿Tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos? ¿Tan distraída estaba ese día? ¿Era algo que iba a continuar con el correr de las horas? ¿Acaso era aquello el famoso «balance» de fin de año? Esperaba que no porque si su año se resumía en las terribles ganas que tenia de abandonar Los Ángeles, entonces significaba que no había hecho grandes cosas.

—Ahora interrumpimos los ensayos por el asunto de Navidad y Año Nuevo —continuó Corcoran. Quinn sacudió la cabeza para prestar total atención a la mujer—, pero a finales de la primera semana de enero estaremos de regreso… y necesito de tu ayuda, hija.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntaron Quinn y Beth al mismo tiempo, ambas con una ceja en alto.

Shelby dejó escapar una suave risa antes de negar con la cabeza soltando un _«Luego se los digo»_. Después de ese misterioso comentario, la charla giró en torno a la adolescente y cada tanto hacia Quinn que, como siempre que hablaba de su trabajo, se mostraba contenta y burbujeante. Tenía pocas cosas por las cuales sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Dos o tres cosas. Beth encabezaba la lista, y en el puesto número dos se encontraba su carrera. El número tres estaba disponible aun, aunque ella no sabía para qué o para quien.

Volvió la atención a Shelby cuando la mujer le preguntó cuándo comenzarían las filmaciones de la próxima película que la rubia iba a dirigir. Una carrera de cinematografía en la universidad de sus sueños, le habían garantizado un futuro prometedor. Hasta el momento no podía quejarse de tal cosa. Obviamente había tenido fracasos que preferiría olvidar, como cualquier director de cine, pero por suerte los aciertos superaban con creces los tropiezos. De hecho, gracias a su última película, se encontraba nominada a Mejor Dirección en el festival de Sundance. Algo que todavía no terminaba de creer. O de entender.

—Ya sabes, todavía no está nada dicho —se descubrió comentando. Con Shelby siempre era lo mismo. No quería hablar de sus planes hasta estar segura que se concretarían pero igualmente terminaba haciéndolo—. Es mentira lo del TMZ…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo tuyo con esa cantante que no recuerdo el nombre? — interrumpió Shelby sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

—Eso también —respondió Quinn tras haber puesto los ojos en blanco. Beth detrás de ella, fue incapaz de ocultar una mueca de desagrado—. Pero en realidad me refería a eso de que ya firmé contrato con Paramount. Eso es mentira. Estamos en negociaciones pero no es nada seguro.

—Pasa que mami quiere mudarse de ciudad— comentó Beth como si nada. Obviamente ignoró los ojos verdes de su madre biológica clavados en ella—. No lo dice pero ella tampoco siente a Los Ángeles como un hogar. ¿Puedes decirle, mamá, que admitir tal cosa no es fracasar? Todo el mundo cambia de sitio cuando no encuentra su lugar pero eso no significa que lo haga porque está fracasando. La cabezota de mami no entiende eso.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Quinn? —indagó Shelby con el mismo tono de voz comprensivo, y al mismo tiempo curioso, que siempre usaba en Beth cuando le preguntaba si ya había tenido sexo con alguien—. ¿Quieres irte de Los Ángeles?

—No — respondió con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en la ventanilla.

De repente, ya no le parecía buena idea ser el centro de atención. No cuando sabía que madre e hija iban a ganarle esa batalla sin necesidad de decirle nada asombroso.

Después de su respuesta, todo fue silencio. Ninguna de las tres volvió a hablar. Beth quizás porque se había dado cuenta que había hablado de más. Shelby porque sabía que insistir en el tema solo haría que Quinn se encerrase más en sí misma. Y Fabray porque no sabía exactamente qué decir. ¿Debía admitir abiertamente que su hija tenía razón? ¿Qué quería cambiar de ciudad pero que también sentía que hacerlo significaba fracasar? ¿Ya había mencionado que ella, Lucy Quinn Fabray, jamás fracasaba?

Excepto esa vez que el amor la ignoró por completo pasando de largo.

Y también en ese momento exacto en el cual bajó del automóvil de Shelby y se obligó a su misma a no sentir absolutamente nada cuando se encontró con una imagen que solo en sus sueños más ocultos se reproducía.

No era la típica persona romántica que desde pequeña soñaba casándose de blanco con el príncipe azul que la esperaba al final del altar con una sonrisa radiante, pero debía admitir que a veces su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada y el _«ya estoy en casa, cariño»_ no sonaba tan descabellado.

En su mente su pareja, tras esa frase, corría a sus brazos riéndose; entonces ella la rodeaba por la cintura, la elevaba en el aire —permitiendo a la otra persona ser la más alta de la relación por unos segundos— antes de unir sus labios en un beso que le provocaría miles de sentimientos que jamás había experimentado antes de enamorarse perdidamente de aquella persona que movilizaba su mundo por completo. Después se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello y se obligaba a olvidarlo por el bien de su salud mental.

Solo que esta vez sacudir la cabeza y obligarse a sí misma a olvidar no parecía ser algo que funcionase como las veces anteriores. No cuando la otra protagonista de sus fantasías románticas acaba de salir de la casa de su madre con una sonrisa radiante, como si estuviera feliz de verla allí.

 _Rachel._

Rachel Barbra Berry acababa de salir de la casa de su madre paralizando por completo su mundo. Quinn creía haber olvidado, o enterrado, aquello que años atrás había sentido por aquella chica de piernas largas y sonrisa radiante. Ahora que la tenía frente a ella, abrazando a Beth como si su vida dependiera de eso, se daba cuenta que no era así. Lo que sentía por Rachel seguía dentro de ella mucho más fuerte. Mucho más profundo.

La última vez que había visto a Berry había sido años atrás, en la última reunión del club Glee, tantos que no recordaba cuántos —mentira, si los recordaba—, y en ese entonces había sospechado que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, aquella morena de tamaño pequeño siempre sería la dueña absoluta de su corazón. Prácticamente había pasado la mitad de su vida enamorada de Rachel. Ocurrió a los diecisiete y asumió esa parte, continuó con su vida sabiendo que no podía tenerla. Diez años después volvió a verla y otra vez se sintió completa; pero una vez más, no podía decir que aquella chica era suya. Ahora que volvía a ver a la morena entendía perfectamente porque Los Ángeles, o cualquier otra ciudad o lugar, jamás se sentiría como un hogar. Ella ya tenía el suyo. Lo tenía desde hacía casi veinte años. El problema era que, por tercera vez en su vida, volvía a darse cuenta que jamás podría tener a aquella morena que era atractiva y adorable a partes iguales.

Cuando Rachel la abrazó, tras haber hecho lo mismo con Shelby, no supo cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo ya estaba paralizado solo con volver a ver a la mujer, tener contacto físico con ella era algo que no creía poder soportar. Su corazón latía descontrolado mientras estaban a la distancia, con la morena pegada a ella, directamente latía de manera errática. Lo único que su cerebro parecía procesar eran dos cosas: la primera, Rachel seguía usando ese perfume hipnótico que Quinn había pasado noches imaginando que se impregnaba en ella. Y la segunda era el deseo de que la morena no notase su respiración entrecortada ni sus latidos irregulares provocados por su cercanía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rachel alejándose de ella. Quinn apretó los puños con fuerzas para no ceder a la tentación de tomar a Berry por los hombros y obligarla a que la abrazara de nuevo—: Es solo que… Estoy… Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, Quinn.

Quiso decirle a la morena que ella también estaba feliz de verla nuevamente pero su cerebro seguía paralizado. De hecho ni siquiera supo el momento exacto en el que su madre la abrazó dándole la bienvenida a su antigua casa, o cuando entró a la vieja casa Fabray. Se encontraba atontada y en piloto automático. Creía haber superado esa etapa de atolondramiento que Rachel generaba en ella pero al parecer no era así. Daba igual lo exitosa que fuera, las decenas de premio que ganase, el respeto ganado en la industria del cine, en presencia de Rachel siempre sería aquella adolescente que conoció el amor a manos de la persona menos esperada.

Una vez instalada en su antigua habitación, aquella que compartiría con Beth, se tiró en la cama soltando un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado. Rachel seguía igual a como la recordaba. Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, casi pareciera que los años no habían pasado para la morena, pero al mismo tiempo también dejaba ver que la madurez de las experiencias de vida habían dejado su marca en ella. Seguía teniendo los ojos soñadores pero ahora también tenían firmeza y determinación. No que antes no lo tuviera, porque Dios se apiade de aquel que se interponía en el camino de la Rachel Berry adolescente, sino que ahora parecían saber lo que quería, como lo quería y cuando lo quería.

En sus pensamientos, Quinn tenía un sector aparte dedicado entera y puramente a los ojos de Rachel, aquellos marrones chocolates que ponían sus piernas a temblar. Sabía que así como le daban vida, también eran capaces de quitársela. No literal, obviamente. Esos dos océanos que Rachel tenía por ojos eran capaces de robar hasta su más profundo suspiro y era plenamente consciente de que no debía mirarlos directamente o volvería a caer profundamente en ellos. Más de lo que ya lo había hecho a lo largo de esos casi veinte años.

No, no miraría a Rachel a los ojos en toda la noche. Ni siquiera a la hora del brindis que marcaba tanto el final como el inicio de un nuevo año. Lo mejor, para no volver a hundirse en depresión al darse cuenta que volvería a desear algo que no tendría jamás, era no provocar conexión entre sus ojos y los de la morena. Entonces se evitaría sentir que ella no se pertenecía a sí misma, sino a la mujer frente a ella.

Con esa determinación en su cabeza, bajó al piso de abajo encontrándose con que no había nadie en la casa. Solamente ella. Ella y Rachel, que en ese momento salía de la cocina de la vieja casa Fabray como si estuviera familiarizada con el lugar. Quinn no lograba recordar algún momento de su adolescencia en el cual haya invitado a la morena a su casa provocando que ésta sintiera que podía pasearse como se le antojaba por el lugar.

Sintió la mirada de Rachel sobre ella, pero prefirió fingir que no lo había notado. En lugar de eso, se quedó al pie de las escaleras jugueteando con sus manos en un claro signo de nerviosismo que esperaba que Berry no notara. Si la joven se daba cuenta que la ponía nerviosa, no dudaría un segundo en preguntar las razones. Y Quinn no dudaría un segundo en confesar absolutamente todo.

—Hmm… ¿Y Beth? —preguntó cuando el silencio entre ambas se hizo demasiado pesado. Tal y como había determinado en su habitación, evitó mirar a la morena a los ojos.

—Salió de compras con tu madre y la mía —respondió Rachel que de repente parecía querer evitar mirarla también. Quinn sospechaba que era por el abrazo casi incómodo que habían compartido horas atrás—. Dijeron algo de un regalo de último momento. Espero que encuentren algo que…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrumpió de golpe.

Seguía parada al pie de las escaleras mientras que Rachel la miraba desde la entrada de la cocina. Sabía que había sido algo brusca al formular la pregunta pero le había salido tan de repente que no pudo detenerse. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Desde que vio a la morena en casa de su madre, habría querido saber, o entender, que era lo que hacía allí. Hasta donde ella sabía, Rachel y Judy no tenían muchas cosas en común como para pasar juntas el tiempo suficiente.

Vio a Rachel abrir y cerrar la boca en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, aunque solo fueran segundos. Después Berry cerró la boca y asintió como si hubiese llegado a alguna conclusión o si hubiese decidido algo de vital importancia. Quinn, porque era lo único que podía hacer para conservar la poca firmeza que le quedaba frente a la morena, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la mujer hablara. Cuando eso no pasó, supo que tenía que volver a preguntar.

— ¿Desde cuándo mi madre y tú son tan cercanas como para que ella se vaya y te deje a cargo de su casa?

—Hmm…

—Habla —ordenó al ver que Rachel no parecía capaz de decir algo con coherencia.

Se sintió mal cuando la morena dio un pequeño salto en el lugar provocado por ella. Seguro la había asustado pero no tenía tiempo para disculparse. Realmente necesitaba entender qué era lo que había pasado durante esos meses de ausencia.

—Hmm… llevo un tiempo viviendo en Lima —fue lo que escuchó por parte de la morena después de unos largos segundos. Tuvo que acercarse a la joven para escucharla—. Más precisamente seis meses.

— ¿Tu esposo también está aquí? —preguntó, otra vez, sin poder retener nada de lo que decía.

— ¿Lo está Camila Cabello? —replicó Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn por el tono implicado.

No entendía el porqué de la pregunta. Obviamente ella quería saber porque había estado años celosa de Jesse St. James por tener algo que ella había deseado durante la mitad de su vida. Incluso tenia envidia del idiota porque él tenía el amor de Rachel, pero la morena no tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones de su vida privada a través de una repregunta. Aun así, y porque era una idiota dominada por Rachel aun sin estar en una relación con la morena, respondió:

—Se lo dije a tu madre de camino hacia aquí y te lo repito a ti, esa fue una mentira que inventó Perez Hilton en su página y luego TMZ la subió a la suya. Solamente colaboré con ella en un par de videos de su último disco _,_ fui su directora, y después formó parte de la banda sonora de mi película, como devolución de favores pero nada más que eso. No sé de dónde sacaron el rumor de que estábamos en una relación.

—Quizás porque las fotografiaron cenaron juntas —observó Rachel en el mismo tono que había utilizado momentos atrás. Como si le pidiera explicaciones a Quinn sobre algo que no era asunto suyo.

—Sí, y también estaban Beth y la pareja de ella —aclaró casi con molestia—. Por si lo habías olvidado, Beth adora su música. Es genial colaborar con Camila, y encabeza mi lista de cantantes con los cuales se puede trabajar sin que su ego cause problemas pero no salí con ella como dijeron que lo hice. Eso es mentira.

—Entonces, ¿No…?

—Tiene pareja, Rachel. Esta felizmente enamorada —respondió con cansancio. ¿En qué momento pasaron de hablar del esposo de la morena a su inexistente vida sentimental? —. Y no, no lo digo con dolor como si quisiera intentar algo con ella y no pudiera porque no está disponible. Lo digo porque es real, porque trabajamos juntas un par de veces, porque lo volvería a hacer de nuevo y porque realmente no hay, ni hubo, nada entre Camila Cabello y yo. Absolutamente nada.

—Bueno,… desde… desde que has salido del closet, la mayoría de tus novias han sido casi parecidas. Camila Cabello fácilmente podría ser tu tipo y entrar en tu lista.

Aquella afirmación por parte de la morena la tomó por sorpresa pero también le hizo sentir algo avergonzada. Estaba sorprendida porque no sabía que Rachel había estado pendiente de lo que sucedía en su vida como para saber de su salida del closet, algo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás. No había hecho las declaraciones porque la habían descubierto tomada de la mano o besando a alguna mujer por las calles de Los Ángeles, lo había hecho en parte para que dejaran de inventarle romances con cada actor masculino con el que compartiera rodaje. Además, hacía tiempo venía pensando que mostrarse tal y como era sería algo bueno en todos los aspectos de su vida. Podría sentirse ella misma, más de lo que ya lo hacía, y ser alguien sincero con el resto del mundo como ya lo era con ella misma y su familia.

La vergüenza que sentía que Rachel supiera tal cosa era porque la morena también conocía el tipo de mujer con las que había salido, o intentado salir, después de declararse lesbiana. Quizás lo hacía inconscientemente —otra vez estaba mintiendo— pero las tres mujeres con las que había intentado tener alguna historia, habían sido físicamente similares entre sí y con casi los mismos «talentos».

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo un patrón de conquista?

—No lo sé. Quizás sí. —fue la respuesta de Rachel que, por alguna razón, bajó la mirada y retrocedió algunos pasos poniendo distancia entre ellas—. Todas han sido cantantes, mucho más bajas que tú, cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo color, relacionadas con…

—Quizás busco imitaciones porque no puedo tener a la original —escupió sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía.

No necesitaba escuchar de la boca de la propia Rachel Berry las características que ella sabía muy bien que poseían sus conquistas. Era absurdo pensar en eso, pensar siquiera que salir con alguien similar a Rachel sería lo mismo que salir con la mismísima morena pero aun así ella lo llevaba a cabo. Primero, porque era idiota; segundo, porque tenía la absurda ilusión de creer que se podría enamorar de esa persona y olvidar a Rachel de una maldita vez; y tercero,… ¿Ya había mencionado que era idiota?

— ¿Camila Cabello es la original? —indagó Rachel tocando el punto más nervioso de Quinn.

La rubia estaba preparada para mandar a la morena al mismísimo infierno pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Rachel, supo que en realidad la mujer frente a ella solo estaba bromeando. Quizás para calmar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

A veces, cuando se encontraba completamente hundida en la melancolía de seguir deseando a alguien que jamás iba a tener, se descubría pensando en la posibilidad de que nadie más conocía a la morena como ella lo hacía. Cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada mueca, cada caricia, cada mirada. Puede que no hayan sido muy unidas en su adolescencia pero cada momento compartido juntas se había sentido, dicho estúpidamente cursi, jodidamente especial. Habían dejado marcas profundas en Quinn. Su enamoramiento eterno era evidencia de eso.

—Debo preparar las casas y los hombres de jengibre —comentó Rachel, después de un rato en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Beth me lo pidió y… y me vendría bien un par de manos extras, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

No.

Su cabeza gritó un rotundo no. Estar cocinando con Rachel no formaba parte de su plan _«Aléjate del amor de tu vida»_. La cocina de su madre no era muy espaciosa, no tanto como ella lo deseaba en ese momento, por lo tanto rozar a Rachel, pasar cerca de la morena, mirarla completamente embobada, iba a ser una constante; y no le apetecía quedar en evidencia con la chica que le gustaba. Más en evidencia. Porque Rachel no era idiota, sino había descubierto ya quien era la persona que Quinn consideraba original, estaba cerca de hacerlo. Fabray deseaba que lo hiciera cuando ella ya estuviera fuera de Lima, de regreso a la comodidad de Los Ángeles, lejos de la morena.

Lamentablemente, su cabeza nunca tomaba el control cuando de Rachel se trataba así que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la morena estaba detrás de ella anudándole delantal en la cintura. Estar así de cerca de Rachel era lo que había deseado siempre —en realidad, deseaba estar más cerca de la joven. Mucho más cerca—, por lo tanto sabía que, como eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar de la que en algún tiempo fue algo así como su amiga, se conformó con lo poco que podía obtener a cambio. Como siempre se decía cuando de la morena se trataba: peor es nada.

Como era más que obvio que no iba a poder librarse de ese calvario de tener a Rachel cerca y no poder besarla, se concentró en preparar las casas de jengibre que la morena había mencionado. El silencio invadió la cocina de Judy mientras preparaban las galletas pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba Quinn, no era un silencio incómodo. Para nada. Era como si fuera necesario estar calladas para escuchar sus pensamientos. O simplemente para hacerse a la idea de que ambas estaban compartiendo espacio después de muchos años sin verse.

—Jesse no vino conmigo a Lima —rompió el silencio Rachel decorando las galletas. Quinn la miró automáticamente, completamente sorprendida, pero la morena no le devolvió la mirada. No parecía capaz de hacerlo—. He venido yo sola. Él… —le pareció escuchar un resoplido por lo bajo y cuando iba a decir algo, Berry agregó—: Él y yo nos separamos hace un tiempo. El divorcio está en trámites pero ya no estamos juntos.

—Rachel…

No sabía qué decir realmente. En sus más locas fantasías jamás se había imaginado que después de tanto tiempo se volvería a encontrar con Rachel, iba a cocinar con ella en la cocina de su madre y que terminarían hablando del matrimonio de la morena. No sabía si estaba preparada para hablar de tal cosa pero lo que sí sabía era que, una parte de ella, no deseaba detener el relato de la morena.

—Nos admirábamos, nos respetábamos pero no nos amábamos. No como se supone que deberíamos amarnos siendo un matrimonio. Entonces, decidimos que lo mejor era que cada uno tomara un camino diferente —continuó Berry. Quinn había dejado las casas de jengibre completamente olvidadas. Su atención estaba totalmente puesta en Rachel—: Nuestros abogados y agentes de prensa se encargaron de que nada de eso se supiera. No necesito a los reporteros respirándome en la nuca. Ni Jesse tampoco lo necesita. Es un gran hombre, solo que no era el indicado para mí.

— ¿Y tardaste seis años en notar eso? —reprochó sin poder controlarse—. ¿Seis años a su lado solo para darte cuenta que no era el indicado, Rachel? —Los ojos marrones de la morena se clavaron ella y en cuanto vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, se sintió culpable—. Yo… Lo siento, Rach. No debería… No es asunto mío tu matrimonio. No nos vemos hace cinco años, yo no… no debería opinar como si… como si tuviéramos la confianza suficiente.

—Somos familia —señaló Rachel mirándola.

—No, no lo somos —aclaró con la mandíbula apretada—. Solo eres la hermana de mi hija, la hermana adoptiva de Beth. Solo…

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más que eso? —interrumpió la morena. En cuanto Quinn vio la fiereza y el fuego en los ojos marrones de Rachel, supo que había cavado su propia tumba—. ¿Solo soy la hermana de tu hija? ¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti misma cuando buscas conquistar una pobre imitación mía, Quinn?

Su respuesta no fue paralizarse, no fue entrar en pánico, no fue desear que la tierra se la tragase. No fue nada de ese estilo. Lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada. Una genuina carcajada, salida de la parte más sincera dentro de ella. No iba a negarle en la cara a la morena que por años había estado buscando mujeres parecidas a ella. Era absurdo negar algo que sabía que era completamente cierto y que Rachel ya había descubierto. Pero tampoco pensaba admitirlo. Había olvidado lo obstinada y aterradoramente acertada que era Rachel con sus observaciones.

No tenía relación alguna con la mujer a su lado, no más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Como había dicho, Berry era la hermana mayor adoptiva de Beth y nada más, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran en contacto constantemente porque no era así. Por ende, al no haber relación alguna entre ellas, no tenía que preocuparse por perder a la morena si ésta descubría su absurdo enamoramiento. La pregunta entonces era: si no tenía miedo de perder a Rachel a causa de sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué no se los había confesado entonces a la morena? ¿Por qué no la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había besado hasta dejarla sin aliento? La respuesta era simple. Realmente sí le preocupaba perder a Rachel a causa de eso.

Y también porque era una cobarde.

—Niégame, Quinn —pidió Berry llamando su atención nuevamente. Había cierto tono de ruego en la voz de la morena y los ojos chocolates nuevamente volvían a estar eclipsados por lágrimas—. Niégame que no sientes nada por mí. Niégamelo aquí y ahora. Porque juro que no puedo pasarme otro año más pensando que en algún momento tú te quedaras en mi vida el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pueda demostrarte que tú eres mi hogar.

— ¿De qué…?

— ¡Te fuiste! —gritó Rachel de repente. Quinn se quedó estática en el lugar con miedo. No de la morena, sino de que ésta se lastimara a si misma por la forma en que apretaba sus puños—. Hace seis años, tú te fuiste. Te fuiste y yo me quedé con todo este amor dentro de mí, con las ganas de despertar a tu lado cada mañana, de mirarte y decirte lo feliz que me hacía una simple mirada tuya. No necesitaba nada más que eso. Pero tú te fuiste, y nunca más miraste atrás, nunca más regresaste por mí, nunca más me buscaste. Y entonces me di cuenta que tú habías elegido hacer una vida lejos de la mía.

»Esperaba cada cumpleaños de Beth, de mi madre o de los chicos del Club Glee que aún seguían en contacto con nosotras, solo para verte. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de mi cumpleaños, Quinn, solo para eso. Cada encuentro, cada día festivo, cada estreno, cada caso ganado, cada examen, cada competencia. Esperaba con ansias esos momentos. Necesitaba ver lo feliz que eras a pesar de serlo lejos de mí y, aunque eso me rompía por dentro, no me importaba porque lo único que valía la pena era ver tu sonrisa iluminando todo el lugar. Pero tú jamás aparecías. Los cumpleaños de Beth los celebrabas un día después, con Santana y Brittany hacías lo mismo, a mi madre y a Kurt les enviabas los obsequios pero jamás aparecías en sus reuniones, y me privabas a mí de verte. Era lo único que necesitaba para poder soportar otro año más, verte una sola vez y saber que eras feliz. Solo eso.

Ahora sí que Quinn estaba paralizada. Rachel acababa de aplastarla con su confesión. Había tirado años y años de silencio sobre ella. Se sentía mareada, estúpida, feliz, nerviosa, estúpida de nuevo. El amor de su vida estaba gritándole, literalmente, que el sentimiento era mutuo. Rachel le sacó el seguro a esa granada de sentimientos y, sin remordimiento alguno, dejó que explotase entre ellas dos. No le importó que le reventase a ella también en la cara. La morena se había convertido en una suicida emocional y parecía estar orgullosa de eso. ¿Qué debía hacer Quinn entonces? ¿Tirar las casas de jengibre para cualquier lado y hacerle el amor desesperadamente sobre la mesa? ¿Debía acortar las distancias entre ellas y besarla por fin? Casi veinte años esperando por ese momento y ahora que había sucedido no sabía qué hacer.

—No me arrepiento de haber estado con Jesse —volvió a hablar Rachel. Parecía más calmada aunque seguía completamente seria y honesta—. Pero hubiese sido infinitamente muchísimo mejor si eras tú quien me decía todos los días un «Te quiero». Te he amado la mitad de mi vida, Quinn. Desde los dieciséis años he sabido que mi alma, mi mente y mi cuerpo se habían alineado solo para amarte. Lo supe en cuanto te vi. Ahora sé que la otra mitad de mi vida antes de encontrarte la pasé preparándome para el momento exacto en el que aparecieras. Tan dulce y tan bella como jamás imaginé. Con imperfecciones tan perfectas para mí —la morena hizo una mueca, como si le hubiera encontrado algún fallo a todo lo que decía—. Por lo tanto, debo corregirme y decir que en realidad llevo una vida entera entregada a ti. Y sinceramente, no quería pasar otro año sin que lo supieras.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más entre ambas pero antes de que Quinn pudiera romperlo, la morena se había acercado a ella y le había dejado un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla desapareciendo de su vista segundos después. Fabray seguía sin saber qué hacer y deseó con muchísimas fuerzas poder golpearse a sí misma. Rachel ya había expuesto su juego, le había confesado como se sentía, lo que sentía, ella debía hacer lo mismo también sino quería pasar otro año más, o quizás el resto de su vida, lamentando no haber reaccionado a tiempo desperdiciando la oportunidad que Berry le estaba dando.

Sintió que algo nuevo nacía en ella, quizás el orgullo y la felicidad al conocer por fin la parte de Rachel en toda esa historia que las englobaba a las dos; pero también había algo más. Miedo no era, porque Rachel le había dicho que la amaba, si sentía miedo a no ser correspondida después de eso entonces era completamente idiota, era más como una advertencia de ir despacio. Como si pensara que ir deprisa, aun sabiendo que no había peligro de chocarse contra una pared, fuera a arruinar un poco la magia que se había creado en todo el lugar.

El sentimiento estaba asegurado, no había prisas por vivirlo.

O quizás sí, teniendo en cuenta que de un momento a otro comenzó a buscar a la morena por toda la casa. Seguía sin saber de dónde había salido la confianza entre su madre y Rachel pero eso ahora lo de menos. Si ella y Berry iban a estar juntas, y así lo esperaba enormemente, tendría el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar esa historia una y otra vez. Por ende, al no conocer el origen de eso, no sabía cuáles eran los lugares favoritos de la morena en la cual pasar el rato cuando iba de visita a esa casa. Obviamente no iba a ser la habitación de su madre, así que Quinn la descartó desde el primer momento.

No estaba en la sala, ni el comedor; mucho menos en el patio, tanto trasero como delantero de la casa. Por lo tanto, y tras haber revisado tres veces todos y cada uno de los rincones de la vivienda, Quinn se encaminó hacia el único lugar que había dejado para último momento: su habitación.

Podía sentir su estómago en la garganta y el corazón en una mano cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, y también cuando abrió la misma lentamente. No quería pensar demasiado en lo que pasaría después de eso, simplemente quería vivirlo, quería cualquier cosa que Rachel pudiera ofrecerle y no iba a quejarse para nada de eso. Así que cuando vio a la morena a través de la ventana sentada en la parte más segura del tejado, dejó que la repentina sensación de plenitud que la invadió frente a esa imagen se paseara por todo su cuerpo, que recorriera todos los rincones y se apoderase de ellos.

Rachel no cambió para nada su posición, abrazada a sus rodillas, con el mentón apoyado en éstas y mirada a la nada, quizás porque no había notado la presencia de Quinn detrás de ella. Sin embargo, la rubia supo que sí lo había notado cuando, tras cruzar la ventana lo más silenciosamente posible, se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba sonriendo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un largo rato después de que Quinn se sentó detrás de Rachel. Ni siquiera cuando la rubia obligó a Berry a recostar la espalda en su pecho. Dos segundos más tarde, Quinn había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de Rachel y había rodeado su cintura entrelazando las manos de ambas. Rachel no parecía molesta, incómoda o disgustada por la posición en la que estaban. Quinn, por otro lado, se sentía en el Paraíso.

Así era. Así debían terminar y empezar cada año desde hacía tiempo atrás. Ella y Rachel abrazadas, mirándose con amor sin decirlo con palabras, compartiendo otro año más de felicidad. La morena no quería pasarse otro año más ocultando lo que sentía, y ella tampoco podía hacerlo. Por ende, se aferró más a Rachel y habló:

—Desde los diecisiete —susurró provocando que su aliento chocase directo en la mejilla de la morena. Berry se alejó unos centímetros para mirarla completamente interrogante. Quinn se encogió de hombros y, casi con resignación y obviedad, aclaró—: Llevo amándote desde los diecisiete años, así que entiendo eso de pasarse una vida entera amando a alguien. Media vida en mi caso, porque te puedo asegurar que definitivamente no estaba preparada para tu llegada. Me tomaste completamente de sorpresa, Berry.

— ¿Desde…? ¿Desde…? ¿Por qué…? —balbuceó Rachel alejándose más de Quinn a tal punto de romper el abrazo entre ambas. Fabray notó la falta de contacto pero solo fue un segundo porque en un parpadeo, Rachel estaba mirándola de frente y sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Quinn?

—Quise hacerlo —aseguró con honestidad—. No al principio porque estaba completamente aterrada. Ya sabes cómo era por ese entonces. Luego sucedió lo de Beth, tú empezaste a salir con Finn, yo a perder mi rumbo. Éramos algo así como amigas pero decirte lo que ya sabía, y había asumido, respecto a mis sentimientos no era algo a tener en cuenta.

»Te fuiste a Nueva York después de graduarnos, y yo llevaba meses planteándome la idea de seguirte. Por ese entonces, mi madre y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanas, aun así decirle que me había enamorado de una mujer se sentía como si fuera a desilusionarla. Recibí mi carta de Yale y era demasiado tentador tanto aceptarla como rechazarla. Iba a ir a una de las mejores universidades, sería alguien en esta vida, podría darle lo mejor a mi hija, y aun así sabía que en todo eso algo iba a faltarme. No podía hacerlo todo sin ti y cuando quise decirte lo que sentía, supe que salías con un tal Brody. Supuse que eras feliz, y entonces me guarde para mí lo que sentía.

Rachel parecía completamente absorta por todo lo que estaba diciéndole. Por todas esas palabras que jamás había compartido con alguien. Todos y cada uno de esos momentos se lo había guardado para ella. Quizás había compartido alguno con Santana llevándose algunos golpes en el camino por parte de la mujer latina al grito de _«¡¿Porque eres tan cobarde e idiota, Fabray?!»_

—He estado en muchas ciudades pero ninguna se sentía como un hogar —continuó. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y quiso gritar de felicidad cuando Rachel le colocó un mechón de su pelo rubio tras su oreja—. Ninguna se sentía como estar a tu lado. Juro que quise pelear por ti, Rachel, ganarme tu amor; y cuando por fin me había animado a hacerlo, me enteré que esta vez estabas con Jesse. Había ideado todo un plan para declararte mi amor cuando nos reunimos la última vez todos juntos con el Club Glee, pero al verte con Jesse felizmente casada me hizo darme cuenta de tres cosas: la primera, el mundo estaba tratando de decirme algo, y eso era que jamás iba a poder tenerte. La segunda, el paso de los años solo hace maravillas en ti. Y la tercera, a pesar de no ser mía, yo sí era tuya. Y lo sería eternamente.

No sabía que más decir porque, así como no estaba preparada para la llegada de la morena a su vida, tampoco estaba preparada para ese momento exacto compartido con la mujer de sus sueños. Rachel parecía estar en la misma posición que ella pero parecía haber encontrado una solución a eso porque, tras limpiarse las lágrimas, tomó el resto de Quinn entre sus manos y acortó la distancia entre su boca y la de la rubia.

Sus labios se engancharon entre sí, provocando la sensación de felicidad que a Quinn comenzaba parecerle familiar en presencia de Rachel. La morena, por otro lado, podía sentir la sangre burbujeando en sus venas, su estómago estaba en un vuelco constante y su corazón latía descontrolado dando la impresión de querer salirse del pecho en cualquier momento. Ese beso era algo que había anhelado desde que supo que estaba enamorada de Quinn, y si bien tuvo otras relación a lo largo de su vida, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ninguna era su hogar.

Eran pocas las veces que había visto a la rubia después de la graduación de ambas pero siempre que eso sucedía, algo dentro de ella suspiraba de felicidad antes de decir _«Estoy en casa»._

—Sal conmigo, quiero que empecemos una historia, Rachel —soltó Fabray, que parecía no poder dejar de sonreír, antes de robarle un nuevo beso. Cuando se separaron, la rubia habló de nuevo—: Tengo treinta y dos años, no estoy para juegos. Quiero estar contigo, de esta forma el resto de mi vida. Quiero llevarte a citas, quiero hacer el amor contigo cada noche, besarte a cada minuto. No quiero que perdamos ni un minuto más. Di que sí, sal conmigo. Sé mi novia, sé mi esposa. Qué importa el titulo cuando eres el amor de mi vida. Solo… Solo elígeme, y prometo que no te arrepentirás.

— ¿Qué hay de Camila Cabello? —fue la respuesta de Rachel fingiendo tristeza. Quinn frente a ella puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que solo estaba bromeando—. Aquí entre nosotras, canta muy bien… pero yo lo hago aún mejor. No entiendo por qué has salido con imitaciones.

—Ya te dije que no…

—Pero te haré un favor y permitiré que salgas con la original —continuó Rachel sonriendo de felicidad. Quinn guardó silencio mordiéndose el labio—. Saldré contigo porque tampoco estoy para juegos, y porque no quiero perder otro segundo de mi vida sin tenerte en ella.

Sus labios, como si fuera algo habitual y natural en ellas, y no algo que solo habían empezado a hacer hacia menos de una hora, volvieron a encontrarse en un nuevo beso. Uno que sabía a promesa, a comienzo, a felicidad, también a cierto miedo de no saber qué era lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante pero aun así se entregaron a él. Allí, con la espalda de la rubia apoyada sobre la ventana, sentada en la parte más segura del tejado y con la morena sobre ella en su regazo, se pasaron la siguiente hora y media besándose de mil formas diferentes, amándose a través de las miradas, reprochándose una a la otra no haber hecho nada antes para estar juntas. Ese tiempo perdido que había sido doloroso de vivir parecía quedar en el olvido ahora que ambas sabían que volvieron a encontrarse y que jamás se dejarían ir.

Beth tenía razón, Los Ángeles jamás iba a ser su hogar. Simplemente porque no tenía a Rachel Berry a su lado.

—Estoy en casa —susurró Rachel, rebosante de felicidad.

—Yo también.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, a Quinn le pareció que aquello era un «Te quiero» en toda su regla. Sí, aquello que crecía en su pecho era felicidad absoluta. Enfrentaría a todo lo que viniese después de eso tomada de la mano de Rachel y saldría victoriosa. De eso no había dudas. Como también estaba segura de que era correcto eso que decían por ahí: no hay lugar como el hogar.

Y el suyo tenía nombre y apellido.


End file.
